


Product Development

by Shadowstrider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Fred and George Weasley were quite successful at developing their products. There were times, however, that they would require assistance with certain categories of their creations and their sister was the best candidate that they could think of.





	

The bedroom of the Weasley twins resembled a workshop much more than it did a bedroom. Notes and product material were stacked in unstable piles on their beds, while their desk was occupied by flasks of bubbling potions and containers of powders and stones. Most of the remaining floor space was taken up by boxes, filled with their creations. Clothes were randomly scattered about, their wardrobe having been turned into storage space for more boxes of products. The walls bore evidence of previous experiments, numerous indentations and scorched areas very unconvincingly painted over. 

Ginny Weasley took this all in as she leaned against their closed and magically locked bedroom door, wearily eyeing the twins as they stood and faced her from the ends of their respective beds. “Has wanking finally caught up with you?” she asked bitingly, referring to the pairs of glasses that were currently perched on each twin’s nose.

The twins laughed. “Ah, Gin-Gin. What if I told you that these will revolutionize the world of wanking forever?” asked Fred, a wide grin on his face.

“Oh, I see. You’ve invented magnifying glasses,” she replied mockingly.

“Very funny, Gin-Gin. We’ll make a believer out of you yet, but these still need some adjustments and for that we require your assistance,” said George.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “I see. I take it that my assistance would be valuable?” she replied. It was not the first time that the twins had asked her to assist them and they also paid good money.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand, opening it to reveal 5 gold Galleons. Ginny’s eyes widened at the sight of the gold, having never been offered so much money. “Let’s cut the bullshit. For that amount of money, any assistance would have to be major. What do you want?” Her tone was deadly serious.

The grins also faded from her brothers’ faces. “We are trying to create glasses that allow you to see through any layer of clothing,” said Fred.

Fire danced in her brown eyes as she angrily said: “You want me to help you perverts to perv on unsuspecting people?”

Holding up his hands in a defensive gesture, George implored: “Before you hex us, just hear us out.”

Ginny said nothing, but her hand didn’t move closer to her wand stored in her right pocket.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Fred continued: “While the entertainment function of such an item is, as you pointed out, quite obvious, it can also be used to look for concealed weapons or dangerous items. As you don’t need to cast a spell, even children would be able to find concealed weapons.”

Ginny snorted. “Knowing how you two advertise things, these children would be more likely to start perving on their mothers.”

“Never underestimate the power of good advertising,” George added with a smile before continuing: “But, going back to your earlier point, if we did design these, then we would know how to counter then and then we could...”

“...Design some countermeasures and sell those, making sure that we make money both from the solution to the problem and the problem that we created in the first place,” interrupted Ginny in a mocking sing-song tone.

“You’re too cynical, Gin-Gin. But that is the gist of it,” offered Fred.

Ginny sighed loudly. After the events of the Triwizard Tournament, any extra defensive measures available to people would be useful. “Ok, I’ll grant that there may be some use to this invention. But I still don’t know what could cost you 5 Galleons.”

“As I said, this still needs some work and we think it’ll be better if we can both look at the same person at the same time, to put our minds together during testing, so to speak. We also need to evaluate if there are issues with different materials,” explained George.

Again raising her eyebrow, Ginny replied: “So you want to perv on me through my clothes?”

“Actually, one of the issues is the penetration through layers of clothes. So we need you to start... without any layers?” explained Fred haltingly.

Suppressing the urge to hex them, Ginny asked tightly: “You want me to get starkers for 5 Galleons?”

Very cautiously George added: “For starters, yes. After that we would need you to redress so that we can fine tune the penetration of the glasses.”

“So I’m just stripping and then redressing?”

“We might need you to hide certain items in your clothes, in order to see if these can really function as a defensive measure,” explained Fred further.

Ginny closed her eyes, her thoughts racing. She was always glad to help her brothers with their inventions, as they tended to be quite useful. Living in such a small house with so many people meant that getting an eyeful of bared skin now and then wasn’t that unusual, but stripping completely in front of them was not something she had done before. She couldn’t deny that the 5 Galleons would come in very handy. She was also fairly certain that if her brothers just wanted to perv on her, they wouldn’t go through such an elaborate ruse. 

Then there was also the dark part in her soul, the damage left from her little tryst with Tom. Dear poisonous Tom, who had taught her so many things when she was a little girl that her innocence was irrevocably gone. How often had she thought about giving her brothers and her father a little show, a slip of her towel or a flash of her as she ran starkers through the house? Her mum would kill her of course, but each thought had given her a dark thrill, a flash of warmth in her groin.

Then again, she remembered how Tom had looked at her, that vile hunger in his eyes as he forced her to strip naked in the Chamber. She didn’t want to subject herself to that again... But these were her brothers. Maybe if she did this, maybe if she could stand there, acting confident, maybe that would help her when the time finally came for her to experience intimacy.  
Her mind made up, she walked to George and swiped the coins from his open palm. Taking up position in front of the door, the coins safely in her pocket, she gripped the hem of her shirt and started to lift, smiling slightly at seeing the twins turning their backs to her in an ironic gesture of privacy.

*

Fred and George waited patiently for their sister to undress, their glasses raised to rest on their heads, aware of how unusual the situation was. The very nature of testing such a product made it difficult, as using it on any attractive female would make their hormones surge and could very easily cloud their judgement. As perverse as using their sister may be, they were well aware of how dangerous she would be if they crossed any lines, so that fear would hopefully help to control them. There was also the hope that as they had seen flashes of her skin here and there, she wouldn’t affect them as much as other attractive girls might. 

They noticed that the rustle of clothes had stopped, but they made no move to turn around. They gave a quick grin to each other as they heard an irritated sigh from behind them, followed by the stamp of a foot, before finally Ginny spoke: “Ok boys, turn around.”

Turning, they both gulped as they took in the scene in front of them. George was amazed that Ginny could still looks so intimidating even without a stitch of clothes on her petite form. Hands on hips, legs slightly spread and a fiery challenge in her eyes, she was quintessentially still the Ginny they knew and loved.

Fred, meanwhile, had soon come to realize that their hope of Ginny not affecting them as much as another girl would turn out quite wrong. Taking in her nude body, he felt his arousal start to grow. Her petite body was shaped by her training for Quidditch, her arms and long legs powerfully shaped, her small breasts topped with hard light pink nipples, a firm and toned abdomen leading down to bare nether lips, her slit well defined as it split her groin.

“Wow sis, you look amazing,” admired George.

“Wow sis, I didn’t think that you-...” began Fred.

”Correct, and you aren’t going to start thinking now,” replied Ginny tersely, her freckled face and shoulders pink as she struggled to contain both embarrassment and excitement, not wanting to discuss her bare sex.

The twins continued staring, so she interjected, her tone laced with rising anger: “Are you two so used to each other that the sight of a naked girl leaves you dumbstruck?”

Taking immediate notice of her tone, they both flipped their glasses down. Staring at her through the glasses, they started making observations, seeing the same image as they had without the glasses: “No over penetration.” “No interference with natural features.” “No distortions.” “Success.” “Success.”

Ginny raised her eyebrow again, noting their happy faces but not knowing what the next step was. “Ok, Gin. Can you please turn around?” instructed Fred.

With a roll of her eyes, she swung around, her long red hair swaying. Now it was George’s turn to become acutely aware of how beautiful his little sister was. Her hair was cropped to her shoulders, leaving the pale skin of her back and the shaped globes of her arse bare. Both of her brothers were struggling to contain their arousal, their pants becoming very tight.

Alternating between looking through the glasses and not, they again observed that the glasses were working fine if there were no clothes to see through. “Ok, sis. You can turn back around,” instructed George.

With another sigh, she turned back, again fisting her hands on hips. Smiling, Fred continued the instructions: “Ok, now please put on your panties. Only the panties.”

Removing her sky blue panties from the pile of her clothes, she stepped into the leg holes and had soon tugged the garment up to cover her sex and arse. Looking through the glasses, they could see through the material, again being confronted by the erotic beauty of her bare slit.

“Ok, sis. Put a hand over your panties.” Ginny complied with George’s instruction, soon leaving the twins unable to see through her hand while using the glasses, fitting with how it had been designed. Fred had a sudden flash of inspiration. “Gin, can you cover your tits with your hands?” Her eyes narrowing at his word use, she palmed her petite breasts, involuntarily giving herself a spike of arousal as her hands met her erect nipples.

“Good thought, Fred. It seems that the modifications we made last time are working. It can’t see through flesh,” said George.

“I agree George. It seems that you might have some worthwhile ideas, now and then,” agreed Fred, both twins smiling at each other.

Having to stop herself from fondling her breasts due to her growing arousal, Ginny tried to keep things moving: “If you two are finished wanking each other, can we continue?”

Both twins sputtered with laughter. “As you wish, princess Ginny,” said George with a mocking bow, before instructing: “Please put on your shirt, just the shirt.”

With a shrug of her shoulders, she picked up her red T-shirt and put it on, hiding her chest and abdomen from their view. Returning her hands to her sides, she allowed her brothers to test their invention. Both of them were intently running their eyes over her body, noting that her small chest and bare sex were fully visible when looking through the glasses, the difference between the materials that Ginny was wearing causing no difficulties.

“Ok, so far so good. Now it comes to the part we’re having difficulties with-,” started Fred.

“Oh, so everything up till now was just a strip show. Perverts...” mock-sighed Ginny.

“You catch on quickly, sis. Would you please put your shorts on?” continued George.

Giving a mocking curtsy, Ginny picked up her denim shorts, slid her long legs into the leg holes and pulled the material up, finally zipping and buttoning it up. Looking through their glasses, the twins could see her blue underwear, but couldn’t see past it.

“Still not working. Gin, can you please hold still for a while, we need to make a few adjustments,” asked Fred.

Ginny stuck her tongue out, but kept her body still. The strangeness of the situation was both arousing and not, but the twins’ methodical approach helped her to stay in control.

Using their wands, the twins tapped their respective glasses, trying to solve the problem. As the minutes ticked on, Ginny became aware that the twins were having great difficulty. They were mumbling to each other, pointing at various diagrams and notes, using terms no normal third year would understand. But thanks to Tom, she was no ordinary third year. She recognised some of the terms, casing her thoughts to go back to how Tom had taught her to find victims for Slytherin’s basilisk.

Suppressing the horror of her recollections with a shudder, she interrupted their arguing: “I don’t know if you have thought about it, but why not use the flow of blood through the skin as the basis from which to distinguish between the body and the clothes?”

Both twins started to reply, but stopped as her words got them thinking, notes falling out of their hands. Their brows furrowed, they turned to each other and started a rapid and animated discussion. Again turning to her, they wore broad smiles as they exclaimed: “That’s brilliant Gin!”

A rapid series of wand taps and incantations later, they were grinning as their sister’s body was fully laid bare through their glasses. Seeing the obvious expressions of success on their faces, she sighed: “Great, now I’ve taught my brothers how to strip me...” Her brothers laughed, but Fred’s face turned serious as he asked: “Jokes aside, Gin, even for someone as special as you, that is quite advanced knowledge.”

“It can’t be that advanced if you know of it,” she laughed, but she could see he wasn’t dropping the matter.

Sighing, she explained with a bitter smile: “Don’t forget, I was a frequent visitor to the Chamber of Secrets.” 

Her brothers’ eyes widened in horror at the reminder of her first year, remembering the broken little girl who had returned the dark and shattered eyes. Starting their joke business had originally sprung out of a desire to get her to laugh again. Ginny saw that George was about to say something, so she interjected: “If the knowledge I gained through that can be used for good, than at least what happened was for something. If it makes this thing work, then use it.”

The twins wanted to argue, but finally they nodded. “Good, but when I say use for good, I don’t mean brothers stripping their little sisters. Let’s test the defensive applications...” she continued, a tight smile on her face.

“As you wish, Gin.” Fred turned around and rummaged around on his bed, before turning around and walking to his sister. Holding his arm out, he opened his hand to reveal a brown button, a blue button and a bronze Knut. “Put these and your wand if you can, in or underneath your clothes.”

Depositing the items on her open palm, Fred walked back to his position. Nodding at George, they both turned around so that they couldn’t see where Ginny was hiding the items. They snickered at each other as they heard her grunts, no doubt being frustrated by the tightness of her shorts. “Boys, can I put my bra back on?” 

Fred was almost tempted to make some observation regarding the small of her chest and how wearing a bra couldn’t be justified, but he thought it best to keep quiet. Ginny had been very accommodating so far, he really didn’t want to end this day hexed.

“Of course,” answered George, seeing that his brother wasn’t going to give a reply.

Again they waited patiently, each one silently hoping that the next phase of testing would also be a success.

*

“All right, find my weapons,” snickered Ginny. Thinking about Tom had caused her arousal to retreat, but knowing that she was going to be ogled by her brothers again had made it flare up again. The whole situation was far too strange, so she had decided to just go with the flow.

The twins turned around, glasses at the ready. After a few moments of looking they sounded dejected as they announced: “Nothing.” They had been able to see through all her clothes, even her newly put on matching blue bra, but the items that she had hidden disappeared along with her clothes. Not ones to give up easily, the twins were again busy tapping away with their wands. George suddenly became excited, made a few taps and then rapidly mumbled with his brother. Fred nodded vigorously, did a few taps of his own and then turned back to confer with George. A few incantations and taps later, broad grins stretched over their faces. 

Using Ginny’s earlier idea, they were able to differentiate between her clothes and her skin. Now they used the contour of her clothes, combined with scaling the penetration back, in order to reveal the items that were not part of her clothes and not part of her skin.

“So Gin-Gin, would you happen to have a brown button by your left breast and a blue button by your right?” asked George.

Ginny mockingly slapped her hands over her breasts.

“And would you happen to have 5 Galleons in your left pocket and a Knut above your...” Fred was forced to trail off, his erection making his pants very tight.

“Above my...?” laughed Ginny, mischief sparkling in her eyes, her lust spiking.

“Ay, Gin, that’s evil,” laughed George, even as his own erection caused difficulties.

Ginny pouted sarcastically, continuing: “You found all my buttons, but my real weapon is still hidden...”

Fred made a twirling motion with his hand. Ginny complied, doing a brisk full turn, but the glasses revealed in that short time that her wand was held to her back by the strap of her bra.

“Ha, found it,” exclaimed Fred.

“Unfortunately I’d have turned you into sea urchin long before you could have torn your eyes away from my ‘tits’, as you called them... Or could it be that you were looking at your little sister’s...” she trailed off suggestively.

“Yes, yes, your arse is a splendid specimen,” answered George deadpan.

Colour immediately flooded her face, her panties starting to get damp. 

“Thank you Ginny, but you have your payment and the satisfaction of knowing that not only does our invention work, it might even safe lives,” said Fred, sounding a bit strained.

Removing two extra Galleons from his pocket, George flipped them over to his sister, who caught them handily. “That’s for your suggestion. Now how about you take your fine arse and go, we have things to take care of,” he said, making shooing motions with one hand while using his wand to unlock the door with the other hand. “You can give us the items back later.”

Ginny was starting to get incensed again, but then she noticed Fred palming a noticeable bulge in his trousers. Her indignation draining fast, even as her lust spiked, she slammed open the door and stormed out, seeking her bed and sweet release. She gave a moan as the Knut slid between her lips and bumped her clit, her strides having caused the coin to slide down inside of her panties.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
